Erreur d'interprétation
by Stancella
Summary: Furieux d'avoir encore dû secourir Feliciano, Ludwig s'emporte contre ce dernier. Mais il ne se doutait pas des conséquences que ça allait provoquer. (Gerita)


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau one-shot à propos de mon OTP. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Ludwig soupira. Une fois de plus, Feliciano avait été attaqué. Une fois de plus, il l'avait appelé à la rescousse sans même essayer de se défendre. L'allemand commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de toujours devoir le secourir.

-Vee... Merci, Ludwig ! Sans toi, je...

Feliciano s'interrompit en voyant le regard furieux de Ludwig.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à te défendre tout seul ?! Tu m'énerves, Feliciano ! J'en ai marre de toujours devoir partir à ta rescousse ! J'en ai vraiment plus que marre ! Tu peux pas essayer de te battre sérieusement, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?! Ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour, je ne viens pas !

Sans laisser le temps à Feliciano de répondre, Ludwig quitta la demeure en claquant la porte. Feliciano resta abasourdi. Ludwig semblait vraiment en colère. Feliciano sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il détestait quand Ludwig était fâché contre lui. Il fallait faire en sorte qu'il ne lui en veuille plus. Ludwig lui avait reproché de l'appeler trop souvent. Hé bien, il ne l'appellera plus.

Assis à son bureau, Ludwig était plongé dans ses pensées. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était emporté contre Feliciano. Il se disait qu'il avait été trop dur envers lui. Il connaissait la très grande sensibilité de son ami.

 _J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop blessé._ Songea-t-il.

En plus, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il ne parvenait même pas à se concentrer sur les documents que son boss lui avait demandé de remplir. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'entrée de Kiku dans la pièce. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Ludwig-san, mais j'ai reçu un appel de Lovino-kun.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Feliciano-kun a été attaqué. Et... Il est gravement blessé.

-QUOI ?!

Aussitôt, Ludwig se précipita hors de chez lui et se rua dans sa voiture. Il roula le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la demeure de l'italien en priant pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Quand il fut arrivé, il fonça à l'intérieur et aperçu Lovino. Il attrapa ce dernier par les épaules et hurla :

-OU EST-IL ?!

-Si tu me libères, je pourrais peut-être répondre, potato bastardo !

Ludwig libéra Lovino qui lui dit :

-Il est dans sa chambre. Il vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance.

Ludwig soupira de soulagement. Si Feliciano avait reprit connaissance, c'est qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Feliciano. Il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant l'état de ce dernier. Il était couvert de bandages et de pansements, avait un bras en écharpe et semblait épuisé. En apercevant Ludwig, Feliciano baissa la tête d'un air penaud. Sans mot dire, Ludwig prit une chaise et s'assit près de l'italien.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé, Feliciano ?

-Parce que ça t'agace. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, l'autre jour.

-Tu as mal interprété mes paroles, Feliciano. Ce que je te reprochais, c'était de ne pas essayer de te battre. Je suis content que tu ai essayé, cette fois. Mais dorénavant, si vraiment tu vois que tu ne pourras pas gagner, tu pourras m'appeler. Et dans ce cas, même, je veux que tu le fasse. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état.

-Compris ! Je vais faire des efforts et changer !

-Ne change pas trop en profondeur, quand même. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es.

Ludwig se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Feliciano.

-C'est... C'est vrai, Ludwig ? Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui...

-Oh, Ludwig ! Moi aussi !

Feliciano voulu se jeter au cou de Ludwig, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, jugeant que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

-Pas tout de suite, Feli. Vu ton état, il vaut mieux éviter les mouvements brusques. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-Mais...

-Tu as l'air épuisé. Dors, Feliciano. Je serai là, à ton réveil.

Feliciano jugea plus prudent d'obéir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir que Ludwig était toujours là, le regardant en souriant d'un air attendri.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis assez émue. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur mon OTP.**


End file.
